


Disinherited

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [92]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Death of a third party offscreen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: They are all gone.





	

Kylo stands in front of space, but really… everywhere is in front of space. No matter how far he goes, infinity stretches equally in every direction. 

No matter how far he runs, or how long. 

_You don’t need to do this, Ben._

_No, he didn’t, but Ben is gone._

_You will **always** be my son._

Only for so long as she continued to exist. 

Killing the last blood relative had been the hardest thing he could remember doing. The link in the Force served, the name dead at long last. No other lips would ever speak it, and few minds would think it, too. Now he stands and he’s no longer - and never again will be - Ben Organa-Solo. 

The General paces quietly closer. Kylo sees the reflection of his face in the transparisteel surface, and he has to look away. Back out to unforgiving black. 

“The cleanup is done. We’re going to jump away shortly.”

Kylo reads between the lines: they’re already prepped, but Hux has come to see him personally. To prepare him for leaving. It’s a kindness he is grateful for, a compromise and courtesy he once would never have expected. Hux didn’t need to pause, or brace him. This is only for his grief, and he feels the tiny touch of hand to his before it pulls back. 

Hux hated Kylo’s old family. Both for what they represented, but also what they’d allowed to happen to their once-child. And still - even hating them - Hux knows this goodbye will hurt Kylo. That realisation makes his pain suddenly explode out, and Kylo turns into his arms. 

They’re all gone. They’re all gone. 

The pain isn’t. 

Hux’s arms wrap around him, and he tries to remove his mask, but Kylo bleats a ‘no’ out, and he just holds him instead. 

“You’re the only one left who… who knows who I was…”

Hux scrunches his scruff below the helmet. “That’s irrelevant. Who you are _now_ is what matters.”

“Then why does it hurt? Why do I remember? Why do I wish…”

“That you could have stayed?”

Kylo nods. 

“Because they hurt you too young. They… hurt you when you should not have been hurt.”

Rage and disappointment. Innocence ripped, sheared, and corrupted too young… and he takes shelter in the arms that hold him _now_. He wishes things had been different, but for all they had loved him, and for all his abilities with the Force, Kylo had never managed to make his family protect and respect and care for him. 

He wishes he could stop caring for _them_ , even in death. But at least Hux knows what he’s feeling. 

Even if he can’t really understand, he accepts. 

They’re gone. 

Hux is the only one left. 

“Jump,” Kylo says. He wants to run. He wants to run away. 

It never really helps. It never. Really. Helps.


End file.
